Envisioned Pain
by Death7270
Summary: Oaths designed to prevent harm, failed to prevent the suffering endured. DarkFic . Non-con, rape, incest. Will have aspects of erotica as story progresses. [WIP]
1. Chapter 1 (V)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Titles:**

 **(L)** \- Chapter contains lime or adult scene.

 **(X)** \- Chapter contains lemon or sex scene.

 **(V)** \- Chapter contains gratuitous violence.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

Tonks looked over at Harry; curled up and asleep on his tiny broken bed, with its threadbare sheets, well-worn mattress and torn pillow.

She could see him shiver; while it may have been the summer the room felt next to freezing in the middle of the night and this evening in particular the temperature was well into the single digits.

Wrapping herself in her own coat, she wished she could have just conjured a blanket for him or spelled the room with a little magical warmth.

But Dumbledore had made her and everyone else who was assigned to guard him swear an oath not to interfere unless he was in dire danger.

There was a list of things that were considered "dire", but it did not include the beatings by his uncle, starvation by his aunt or torment by his obese and semi-psychotic cousin.

Had she known what was happening she would never have sworn the oath, but up until her first patrol she had believed he was living in the lap of luxury with his kind and loving family relatives.

"Oh how I was wrong", she cursed quietly to herself.

To him and anyone else she was invisible, hidden behind a special barrier erected in the corner of the room. She could follow at a distance once he awoke but whilst he was asleep she was confined in the corner and made to simply watch over him.

The oath itself forbade her from reporting the abuse to anyone but Dumbledore. She had tried on several occasions to start an investigation as an Auror, but every single time she had attempted to start the paperwork or tell a protections officer she became confounded by the oaths magic of secrecy.

Her only hope, and what a dreadful hope it was, was that the Dursley's would one day go too far and she could finally step in and save him. But what a horror that intervention would be for his situation was already at the black end of the moral spectrum.

Tonks sighed and resolved herself once again to simply to watching him sleep; she made a note to subtly suggest to his friends that they should send him a care package. The oath might prevent her from sending one herself and from saying it directly but with enough hints and vague comments; especially around Molly, Tonks was sure she could at least prevent him from starving by the end of summer.

Then it happened.

The door to the room opened quietly and Harry's belligerent uncle, Vernon, stumbled into the second bedroom and smallest room of the house, a sizable bottle of bourbon in one hand and a cricket bat in the other.

The man was obviously drunk for he swayed with every step he took and even from across the room Tonks could smell that he reeked of booze.

She watched him take a hefty swig from the bottle before he raised the bat above Harry's bed.

Tonks tried to move forward but was stopped by the barrier. She cursed and cringed as the wood connected with the sleeping boy's flesh with a wet thud.

"Apparently it was not too dire to interfere" she snarled.

She grimaced again as the bat came down hard on Harry once more; he screamed partly from the shock of being woken so violently and the pain that had begun to course through his body.

Tonks tried moving again but was still stopped by the barrier, she sent her Patronus Charm with an urgent message to Dumbledore just as Vernon began wailing strike after struck upon the defenceless child.

"Worthless freak!" His uncle spat gulping more booze and swinging the bat harder and harder, "this will teach ya!"

Tonks tried to shout, but the words never passed her lips. The words caught in the back of her throat before they could be made into sounds someone could hear.

She stumbled back repulsed as she could only look on helplessly as Vernon dug the bat into Harry's stomach and kicked out at the boy's face.

The man paused and looked down at his handy work, blood and gore littered the bed and bat alike.

"I know how to teach ya real good." Vernon grinned dropping the bat and draining the last drops of alcohol from the bottle.

The man moved onto the bed, pulling his belt apart with one hand while steadying his girth against the wall with his other. The bed buckled under the added weight.

Tonks smashed her fists against the barrier realising what the man intended to do next to the boy.

Vernon ripped Harry's panama pants down with ease, the thin and shabby cloth parting easily with little effort.

"Petunia won't let me fuck her ass so you're going to be my bitch for the rest of the summer boy!" Vernon crowed, "Just like old times, hey boy!"

Vernon had his own pants down by then, his heavy gut hid the majority of his crotch but Tonks could just make out a meaty little prick of a hardon as he rolled Harry over so his face was pushed down firmly into the remnants of the pillow.

All Harry could do was groan and whimper, his mouth was a mass of blood and his face was now swollen and bruised.

Tonks drew her wand but no spell would cast from its tip, she pushed against the barrier but her hand remained locked in the air as if pressed against a pane of strong glass.

Her rage filled face silent as she beat against the barrier with her fists.

She was invisible to Harry and his uncle, an invisible silent observer unable to act because of the damn oath she had made without thinking.

Vernon drew Harry closer and the boy screamed in pain. His face filled with absolute dread and fear.

"Here comes your old friend!" Vernon jeered as he pulled Harry's boxers off and gripped Harry's hips.

Vernon thrust and Tonks screamed, the sound finally leaving her lips as the oath faltered.

The barrier disappeared and she launched herself at the man atop the boy.

Her wand swung down as she cast a blasting hex that blew the fat man through the wall. A series of cutting charms followed as she ran to bed.

She grabbed Harry and apparated to St. Mungo's directly.

She could not care less if his uncle was alive or dead after her onslaught, but if he were still alive she would return to finish the job soon.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is a drabble idea. Fixed up the little bits and pieces people reviewed about.**

 **-Death270**


	2. Chapter 2 --NEW--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

Harry woke to the tell-tale sounds of being in a hospital or some other place where medicine or healing was performed..

The all too familiar clean scent of medical grade antiseptic, the soft sound of busy people trying to work but be quiet at the same time, and finally the stiff hard vinyl-like mattress on the bed with its practical but slightly rough white-white sheets.

All these factors screamed hospital, infirmary or care ward.

He tilted his head to the side; his body ached all over but was pain free, a sure sign that he had undergone bone knitting or bone regrowth potion therapy.

He had had several encounters with such treatments in his time since joining the magical community and the disconcerting feeling of being in discomfort whilst being without pain had become a reassuring friend that whatever damage he had endured would be healed.

Raising himself in the bed gingerly, his reformed bones and joints popping loudly as they were used for the first time. He looked around the room he was in and took in his surroundings carefully. It was clear that wherever he was he was not in Hogwarts nor was he in the local muggle/magical hospital.

He spotted Tonks sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Her eyes were closed and her head rested loosely on her shoulder, a loud and rather unladylike snore confirmed his suspicion that she was asleep.

Harry smiled softly to himself.

He had literally run into the woman several times during his first and her final year of Hogwarts. But it was not until last year that he had really gotten to know her.

She had become a wonderful friend to him. Her vibrant personality matched her hair. Her metamorphic abilities were the centre of conversation at times. She had striven to become an Auror and serve the people of Magical Britain by hunting down evildoers.

The last he had seen of her was at the station at the end of the school year. She, as well as several other members of the order had escorted him home and had had words with Dursley's.

"After Sirius..."

Harry stopped suddenly as it all began to come back to him like a torrent.

The Ministry of Magic, Sirius's death, Dumbledore telling him of the prophesy and then forcing him to go back to the Dursley's for the summer... the attack in his bedroom whilst he slept.

The last memory eneded in pain and a haze as his Uncles words reverberated in his mind.

"No" he whimpered, "not again, he did it to me again."

Shame, fear and a sick bile-inducing revulsion inundated his mind as he remembered his Uncles drunken assault.

Tears came unbidden as he pulled the bed streets close to his body, a subconscious act to hide away from the world.

A hand touched his shoulder and he instinctively flinched away.

"Harry it is OK, you're in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a wizarding hospital located in London."

Harry turned and looked up at Tonks, now awake and standing at the side of his bed, a worried expression plastered on her face, her normally vivid purple or pink hair, a dull mousy brown.

She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tonks... he did it to me again." Harry groaned pulling the sheet higher.

"Again?" Tonks asked, "He did this before?"

Harry paused and lowered his head as more feelings of embarrassment and humiliation washed over him.

"Yes" he said softly, mortified that he had just let slip a secret he had never wanted known to another person.

He felt Tonks hand clench more tightly on his shoulder.

"He is gone Harry." Tonks stated coldly, "I killed him while saving you, he was blown through a wall and cut into a dozen pieces by cutting spells. He can never hurt you again."

"That still does not make me feel better." Harry sobbed and rolled into her arms.

* * *

Tonks had woken to the sound of Harry's voice.

She moved to his side and noted his tears. She had reached out her hand to comfort him with her touch but she had felt him flinch away from her as if suddenly burned or shocked with electricity.

Thankfully once he had seen that it was her she had been able to make contact and thus feel his distress through his non-verbal body movement, after a while of slowly caressing his collar bone he relaxed and even leaned into her gentle touch.

Then came a revelation she had dreaded and hoped to not true or ever confirmed. That time was not an isolated incident. That the sexual assault she had intercepted was not the first but one in a long line of abuse, torture and rape.

She leaned down and embraced his body, feeling him tremble and rock back and forth.

After a time, when his tears slowed and his movement stilled she felt it time to ask the questions that needed to be asked.

"When did it all start?" She asked gently.

Harry stopped moving, "Just after I started going to school. He called it my extra special punishments. Payment for the food he was wasting on me."

Tonks gasped, "Why… how could he do this?"

"Aunt Petunia was having problems... down there... and she suggested to my Uncle use me in the meantime to satiate his needs." Harry replied "But even after Aunt Petunia got better, it still continued."

Tonks felt harry shudder violently once more.

"Every time Aunt Petunia had a head ache or didn't feel like being with my Uncle… I was taken from the cupboard and... and..."

Tonks held him more tightly and softly crooned in an attempt to calm him.

"It's over…" she said softly "he is gone, gone for good. There is no need to say anymore."

"It will never be over." Harry spat.


End file.
